


On Strutting

by historymiss



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly drabble I wrote to accompany a picture by thesilverfeatheredraven on tumblr. Because I'm stuck on the idea of Tony!Bruce!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Strutting

There comes a point where you either have to give up on Tony or join him in his shenanigans. Bruce usually just leaves him to it- it's a bit dangerous for him to be too involved in whatever nonsense Tony's got going on because of the Other Guy, that growling hot weight at the back of his mind that makes him flinch and stutter- but in this particular instance it might be the only way to shut Tony up.

Which is why, one morning, Tony is woken up by the shrill ringing of his Starkphone and a lot of angry yelling from Nick Fury.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Today?" Tony replies, before realising that probably wasn't the best answer. "Er, I mean, what?"

"What did you do," Fury repeats slowly, which means he's imagining strangling Stark, "To Banner?"

Tony thinks. They'd had the usual conversation last night about confidence, but it had petered out the way it always did. "Nothing?" He feels a tug of worry somewhere in the vicinity of his arc reactor. "He's not sick, is he?"

"Get down here." Fury growls. "Now."

When Tony finally makes it to the lab, there's a cluster of SHIELD agents around the window, all gawping in a most un-spy-like fashion. Tony makes his way through them and enters the lab to see Banner and Fury facing off. Or at least he thinks they're facing off, because it's hard to tell behind Bruce's sunglasses.

Bruce is wearing sunglasses now, apparently. Cool.

"For the last time, Banner," Fury says not-so-patiently, "remove the under lights from the Helicarrier."

"Nope." Banner replies, in an eerily familiar tone. "I kind of like them where they are, thanks."

He spots Tony, and waves. "Wondering when you'd get here. Come on, I'm bored with this. Let's do something fun." Tony realises he's smiling. It's like Christmas. Better than Christmas. "Maybe make an explosion."

"Two Starks." Fury groans. "This is all I need."

Tony grins, and puts on his own sunglasses. "Let's do it."

As they walk out, Tony can just about hear Fury shouting:

"You won't be so happy when you see what he did to your armour!"


End file.
